Switching Roles
by Nadina V Conner
Summary: the Crazy Chickz are at it again but this time it's Megatron who started it. who do you think is going to win? Angel being leader of the Decepticons for a day or the almighty leader and his SIC taking care of the other two girls? one things for sure, this will be fun to watch.
1. Chapter 1

**hi! i'm back! okay, i was suching through my many notebooks and find this little guy and decide to post it. it's related to the Crazy Chickz stories; Questions and Caffeine. this was suppose to be a one shot but i guess not, o well.**

**Shark Bait: :] want to play a game? (:**

**Chinchilla: ._. lol, wut? :)**

**moon: um, yeah idk either. it's better to not question it**

**Disclaimer: once more, i don't own anything just the crazy chickz alright?**

* * *

**Switching Roles**

It has been exactly three days since the whole caffeine fiasco. The Decepticons are still uneasy with the three girls. Though said girls don't seem to mind that much. Megatron knew exactly what had happen that fateful day and was talking to his second in command in the rec. room about his plans one night.

"My lord, those girls will be the death of us if we don't get rid of them," explain Starscream to Megatron. Yet, like always, he was waved off.

"Nonsense, they might be difficult, but they're useful," stated Megatron.

"Difficult? They decided to redecorate the base, caused half the Decepticons to glitch, one of them almost cook Scalpel, and Soundwave is still broken!" the SIC yelled.

Before Megatron could respond, the door to the rec. room open and one of the fleshy, Angel, walked in the room annoyed. She glanced around before looking at the two robots.

"What's with all of this yelling? I just got Shark and Chinchilla to call it a day!" she exclaim.

Megatron glared at her, growling as he answered. "Be quiet fleshy, I don't care what you do with your friends. I have to deal with these idiots."

Starscream glared at his leader when he called him an idiot. He was no idiot, he was a genius! Before he could argue, an idea suddenly came to him. Hopefully, if this works as he hopes it would, he could be leader of the Decepticons in no time.

"My lord, fleshy, I have an idea," he said, catching the attention of the two. He turned to Angel, "You claim that your um friends are difficult to control."

Angel crossed her arms and nodded. Why did she have a bad feeling about this?

Starscream smiled a creepy smile and turned to Megatron, who was watching him with narrowed eyes, err optics.

"My lord, you complain that the Decepticons are useless and a bunch of idiots?"

Megatron sneered. "They are idiots."

Starscream ignored the comment and turned a bit so he could see them both. "Then why don't you two switch positions? Just for a day?"

Megatron was about to argue but Angel cut him off.

"Why that's a good idea. How about we make it more interesting? Why don't we make it into a bet?" she asked with a tilted of her head.

* * *

**(Angel's point of view)**

"Why that's a good idea. How about we make it more interesting? Why don't we make it into a bet?" I asked, tilting my head a bit.

I was secretly smirking when I saw both 'cons nod for me to continue.

"The bet it that for a day, we switch roles, me leading the Decepticons and you taking care of my friends?" I purposed.

"What do we get if we win the bet?" asked Screamer.

"Well, how about this? If you guys win, me and my friends will help you defeat the Autobots and perhaps the governments." I started out.

Megatron thought about it before asking, "What if you win?"

I smiled sweetly and answered. "Why, you allow me to use Soundwave, Barricade and Skywarp for a week."

The Decepticon looked like he was to question me why I needed them but thought against it.

"Alright, we accept," he said.

I smiled and clasp my hands together in happiness. "Great! Ok here are the rules. You and Starscream …" I started out before being cut off by the SIC.

"Wait what?" he exclaim in shock. Aw, I ruin his plans!

I silently giggle before nodded. "Yes you, you and Megatron said we, so you're in with the bet."

Starscream didn't bother to argue. Good boy.

"As I was saying, the rules are; you have to make sure they're happy, they cannot be sad if they are you have exactly three minutes to cheer them up, you cannot threaten them, and lastly you cannot, I repeat cannot, make them cry." I explain to them.

Both nodded, one sneered and one growled under his breath.

I took a quick glance at the clock before turning back to face them. "It's ten so the bet ends at ten pm tomorrow. I shall explain to them what's going on in the morning. Good luck."

I left the room, smiling as I heard them almost yelling at each other about what they had gotten themselves into. I hum to myself and headed into my room. Tomorrow will be a crazy yet fun day.

* * *

**6:00-7:00 am**

I dressed into my usual black and amber clothes but instead of wearing my converse I wore my favorite combat boots. I had a feeling I might need them today. I quickly placed my hair into a pony-tail and exited my room.

I got to my friends' room and open the door and enter the room to see Chinchilla craving a ship out of soap in a dark corner of the room, a bowl of salt right next to her.

I quietly walked over to her since Shark was still sleeping.

"Chinchilla? What are you doing and how long have you been awake?" I whispered.

"All night man. Never went to sleep, been watching for demons." She answered, looking towards the door as she said this.

I looked at the bowl of salt before going towards the window then to the door. There was a line of salt around them.

"Again Chinchilla?" I softly asked.

Chinchilla nodded and placed the ship on the bowl of salt.

I started to shake my head before some kind of explosion was heard within the base, causing the whole base to shake. I held onto the wall to keep me from falling.

"What the?" I started to ask before Shark shouted from where she was.

"You're talking to loud! Shut the fuck up!" she yelled, burying her head under her pillow.

I just stared at her. "Oh, you wake up to the sound of my voice but not the bomb." I deadpanned.

Shark raised her head smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, I might had placed a bomb somewhere lost night, must have been sleep walking again." She explain sitting up now.

I just shook my head. "What am I going to do with you guys?"

"I don't know man," answered Chinchilla, standing up as well.  
"Just get ready, I got to tell you something," I said, sighing as I wonder what I did to get stuck with these two.

Amazingly, they did what I asked and they were soon ready for the day. Shark was dressed in her usual black and red clothes but had her running shoes on. Hmmm, must be a good day then. Chinchilla was in her usual black and blue clothes with the infamous boots and shades. She even sleeps with them! Claims that she'll be ready to go faster that way, for some reason I believe her since I lost count on how many times they caused some kind of trouble that ended up in us running away from an angry mob. Both girls had their hair up as well. Yup, dooms day is just around the corner.

With ease, I explained to them on what was going to happen and left the room. As I headed down the hall, I ended up on meeting the victims, um sorry, I mean Megatron and Starscream.

"Good luck?" I said unsure.

Megatron sneered. "I don't need luck." He said before continuing his way to doom with Starscream tailing behind him.

"Have fun controlling the idiots," Starscream said in his usual way.

"Oh I will Screamer! Remember ten pm! Treat them well!" I yelled after them before continuing my way to my job for the day.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled.

I just laughed. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**(3rd person) 9:00**

"Don't call me that!" yelled the SIC.

Diana smirked and looked at Juliet. "Ready to begin our marvelous plan?"

Juliet nodded. They were going to cause mayhem around the base with Angel making sure that they wouldn't get hurt but since the two leaders are going to take her job instead, they would be going out to town.

The two 'Crazy Chickz' walked out of the room to see their victims, um sorry, caretakers were already there waiting for them.

"What took you two so long?" Megatron sneered once he saw them coming out of the room.

Diana frowned, Angel never complained about them taking too long. "That's mean, Witch never complained, I'm sad now." She said crossing her arms and turned her head away.

Starscream quickly tried to cheer her up, no way was he letting the fleshy borrow Skywarp. He didn't even want to know what she was planning to use him for.

"Um, don't be, um sad?" he said, uncertain that he was doing this right. Again, he didn't sign up for this.

Diana glared at him for a full five minutes before shrugging.

"Eh, I'll give you points for trying," she said before going towards Megatron. "Hey! Go get me ice coffee!"

"No! A mocha!" yelled Juliet.

Both 'cons flinch at the thought of the two girls having coffee. They don't want a recap of the incident.

"No, you're not having coffee," Starscream said sternly.

The two friends frowned and shared a quick look before facing the two robots. They both push their bottom lip out and made their eyes watery.

The two Decepticons would have paled if they could. Megatron sighed in defect as he placed his forefinger and thumb between his optics. He was going to regret this.

"Alright, we'll go get this ice coffee," he started to say before seeing the two girls high five each other.

"Yes! Come on Chinchilla, I'll race you to Starbucks!" exclaimed Diana as she took off towards the hanger.

"Yay! Come on you two, you have to take us there!" shouted Juliet as she followed her energetic friend.

Megatron and Starscream just stared at them then glanced at each other with fearful glances. What had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

**i wonder who'll win, do you know? lol, anywho i hope you like it so far and sorry it was short but i promise that the next chapter will be a bit longer.**

**also, i got a poll up on my profile but here's the question as well; should there be more Crazy Chickz one-shots? **

**thanks for reading! R&R peace out!**

**~moon**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIHI! so school is almost around the corner now huh? o well. anyway, here's the second part of Switching Rolls, hopefully, the last chapter will be up either this week or the beginning of next week.**

**Shark bait: do not touch Dean or you'll feel how hot the sun is!**

_**Chinchilla: :} Bendict**_

**moon: um, it's a part of another story. might tell it later ... maybe not, still need to decide.**

**Disclaimer: do i have to say it again? i do not own anything except the Crazy Chickz. enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Primus help them all**

"Ok, so from what you have been telling me, you guys never had a successful mission?" Angel asked as she finishes repairing Soundwave's knee joints. It had taken some time for the girl to fix what she broke but somehow, she managed.

_I should really take more lessons from Ratchet on how to repair them. _She thought to herself as she tighten a lose bolt, knowing very well that the mech was watching her very closely.

"Affirmative," Soundwave replied.

"Hmm, I also noticed that you barely have any equipment for fixing the wounded," she said, whipping the sweat off her forehead.

"Affirmative, Autobots prevent us from gaining more reserves," he answered.

"Alright first things first, we need to get you guys those supplies," she said jumping off his knee to the berth. "How good are you at erasing any form of traces of a call coming from here?"

"No traces," Soundwave answered as he watched his so called leader for the day.

Angel nodded as she started to pace a bit, an idea forming in her head. She paused her pacing and a small smirk slowly appeared on her face.

"No traces, huh? Hmm, that could actually work if done perfectly," she said to herself before glancing up towards the TIC, a small glint of mischievous clearly visible in her dark brown eyes. "I'm going to need the twins and tell them to bring some rope and a cloth."

Angel smiled to herself and headed towards the ladder that she made Scalpel place for her to use. Sliding down, she reached the ground quicker and soon started to mess up her hair to make it look like she just came out of a fight.

The Tic blinked behind his visor before contacting the two brothers. Several minutes later, the two soon came into the room with the requested items.

"What happen to you?" Frenzy asked, noticing Angel's new look.

Funny fact about the twins and the Crazy Chickz, they automatically became best friends after the Caffeine incident.

"Oh nothing," Angel cheerfully said as she headed towards the communication room.

Along the way, several more Decepticons noticed their 'leader' and followed her, mostly because they fear that she had been given some sort of caffeine again, yet she was the calmest one of the three.

Angel arrived to the room and turned to speak Frenzy when she noticed the new addictions to her group. Instead of being anger that they followed, the girl just smiled.

"Goody! This might actually work with more Decepticons!" she said as she took the cloth from Rumble and started to type in a code of some sorts. "Ok, here's what I want you guys to do."

Turning to her friends, she smiled and tilted her head a bit. "I want you two to tie my hands behind my back and behave as you would with a prisoner, I will be trying to 'escape'."

Spinning on her toes, she twirled around and stared at Soundwave. "You will demand for supplies and give them a location. If they say no, just say it's a trade."

The way she said the last part sent chills down the Decepticons' spine. It didn't help at all when the glint in her eyes seemed to brighten as if this was some sort of game for her.

When the three bots nodded, she then turned to the crowd. "You guys can act how you usually act in these kinds of situations."

Once she was sure that everyone was on the same page, she turned around and allowed the twins to tie the rope around her wrists and the cloth around her month. Nodding to the TIC, Angel closed her eyes and lowered her head.

Soundwave stared at the girl before sending the video link. He didn't have to wait long for not a moment later Red Alert had answered the call.

"Angelina?" he asked before spotting Soundwave instead and growled. "What are you doing with Angelina's code?"

Soundwave was silent, that code is Angelina's? Clearing his head, he started to demand for the supplies.

"Five crates of your energon and one-third of your medical equipment. Deliver by highway 76 in one hour," he stated.

"Why would we give you all that stuff Deceptscum?" question Red, trying to not let his worry show. If they used Angel's code then they …

Soundwave just stepped to the side, revealing Angel. The girl was struggling against her bonds and making some sort of noise that was muffle by the cloth.

"What? Angelina!" exclaim Red in fear.

Angel stiffened at the sound of her name before looking up. She could hear the startle gasp of Red once he saw her tear filled eyes.

"Release her!"

The Decepticons that were within the room soon laughed. The two brothers chuckled darkly, tightening their grip on the girl, making her scrum even more.

Soundwave stepped back into view. "A trade, the supplies for the girl's life."

Rumble chuckled once more and held a sharp claw against Angel's throat, causing the girl to move away. Frenzy wacked her on the head, causing her to lend forward and causing Rumble to put a bit more pressure on her throat.

Angel held back a small shout of pain as she felt blood run down her throat. She so wanted to struggle out of the twins grip but held still so Soundwave could continue.

"An exchange, the supplies you demand for Angelina's safety."

The TIC nodded. "No tricks or else." And with that, he ended the transmission while erasing any kinds of traces.

Rumble and Frenzy, on the other hand, quickly untied Angel and dodged her fist.

"Rumble~ Frenzy~," she sang sweetly as she added pressure on her wound. "I'll give you thirty seconds to change my mind."

"We're sorry! It was an accident!" they yelled as they seek protection from behind their creator's legs.

Angel just glared at them before sighing. Turning to Thundercracker, she placed her hands on her hips. "You, you'll be going with Soundwave to collect the supplies while Skywarp distracts the Autobots."

The three bots nodded and headed out to wait for the bots. Angel just smiled, the glint in her eye returned. This was fun.

* * *

"Watch out for the tree! No not right! Left!" yelled Starscream as he tried to take over control.

"Sorry, my bad, "apologized Juliet.

Starscream groan. It started out ok. He and Megatron had finally caught up with the two girls. They had begged them to let them race them to the nearest Starbucks and if they refuse, they would start crying.

Having no choice, they transformed into their alto forms and allowed the girls to enter their cockpits, earning a disgusted growl from Megatron. Diana went with the all mighty leader while Juliet with Screamer.

Right now, Starscream is trying his hardest to not crash into anything.

Megatron was smirking as he watched Starscream flying out of control. His fleshy for, some reason, was an excellent flyer. After some time, they landed right in front of the building and waited for his fool of a SIC to arrive.

Diana jump out of the cockpit and yelled to the other two.

"I win!" she said before moving out of the way.

It looked like Juliet had either lost control of Starscream or she decided to have him crash into the store. Either way, the store was a goner.

"Awwww. Chinchilla! How are we going to get coffee now? You destroyed Starbucks!" Yelled Diana, pouting a bit at the now ruins of what used to be Starbucks.

Juliet stepped out of Starscream, who was very dazed from the crash, and pointed at a table that somehow survived the attack. Sitting on top of it was two ice coffees, all nice and ready.

"That's convenient," Diana said, blinking at the drinks.

"I know man, but it's free," Juliet said as she took one and took a sip from it. "Hmm, my favorite."

Tilting her a bit, Diana took the other coffee and took a sip also. "Hey, you're right! Weird, o well!" she answered.

Both girl's soon finished her coffee and didn't move for a while. Megatron and Starscream, after he came back from his time at dizzy town, backed away from the girls. Why? Well, it could have something to do with the way they had started to twitch. Not good.

Megatron and Starscream shared a look before backing away some more. Each thinking of the quickest escape route or some way to survive from the girls for they were about to get a first hands look on why they were called the Crazy Chickz.

Diana and Juliet looked at each other before turning to their caretakers.

"What to play a game?" both asked simultaneously. The two 'cons gulped.

_Primus, spare us! _Was the last thought they were able to process before they attacked.

* * *

**so? what do you think? again, sorry it's short but i've been busy this week. anywho, i going to miss these stories so much, such fun we had, o well.**

**hope you like it! R&R and peace!**

**~moon **


	3. Chapter 3

**ok, here's the last chapter of Switching Roles. sorry i couldn't upload it earlier but school started so yeah. thanks to those who reveiwed!**

**SuperNova: lol, yes you are my first reviewer and yes screamer did fall in his own trap no?**

**woop-a-dee-doo: stupid hippie eh? ah, i been called worse **

**yourworstenemy: thank you and sorry, been busy**

**so, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: do i have to say it?**

* * *

**And the Winning is ...**

_**5:00 pm**_

By the time Megatron and Starscream arrived back to base, they were covered with cuts, bumps, and in Starscream case, water and soap.

Diana and Juliet had gone crazy with all that coffee and somehow found very sharp objects and proceed to try to crop both 'cons into very small pieces.

Megatron and Starscream, since they could not harm the two fleshes, spent the past two hours dodging the sharp objects that the two girls were throwing at them. They couldn't help but wonder if they were taking lessons from the Hatchet.

Once they finally calm down the two girls from their caffeine craziness, they had to relive the torture of them flying back to base. Starscream seem to be having the worst luck for Juliet decided to fly him into a giant carwash. When was there a great carwash in the way? It wasn't there when they were heading towards the coffee shop!

"I … hate those … girls," Starscream huffed as he shook off the water just like a dog would.

"We just need five more hours, besides, I bet that girl couldn't even control those idiots," reply Megatron as he opened the door. Their charges for the day had already run inside.

"True, even I couldn't control them?" Starscream started before trailing off once he saw the sight before them.

"What the? How?" Megatron asked, confusion clearly heard within his tone.

Inside were the other Decepticons moving around the supplies they had gotten from somewhere.

"Hey boss!" yelled out somebot from the back. "Where do you want these crates?"

Angel looked up from the datapad she obtain from Soundwave and stared at the crate in question.

"Um, take them to the weapons room. I'll ask Juliet to help me fix them later." She replied.

The Decepticon nodded and proceed to take the crate to the requested room.

"Okay, did everyone have their share of energon?" she asked.

"Yes!" everyone said.

Angel nodded, typed something on the datapad before looking up once more. "Good, now remember, I want all of you to have a check-up with Scalpel and Hook. Come to me if they can't fix something alright?" she said. Everyone nodded. "Excellent."

The two leaders just stared at the scene in utter daze at the usually lazy Decepticons actually do what they were told. They must have been like that for a while for Angel walked up to them.

"Hey? Are you two okay?" she asked looking over them.

Megatron shook his head, glared at her, and then walked away. Starscream just stared at her like she had grown an extra head.

"How?" was all he said.

Angel blinked before smiling and shook her head. "Later." Then walk away.

Starscream just stared at the spot the girl just occupied. "How?"

6:00 pm

"Chinchilla, I'm bored," Diana said, who was laying upside down on the rec. room.

"I know man," Juliet replied.

They were quiet before Juliet shot up from the couch.

"Now I know! We should have them make babies!" she suggested.

"Yes! We should!" Diana yelled, running out the room.

_**6:35pm**_

After half an hour later, Diana and Juliet finally track down their caretakers.

"Gloomy! Dorito! We have a new game for you guys!" Diana yelled, very excited.

Both 'cons growled at the nicknames but didn't say anything.

Diana glanced at Juliet who was figuring out how to use video camera that Angel let them use.

"We are going to lock you inside a room where you two are going to make babies!" she said with a crazed look on her face.

Everything was silent except for Juliet pressing some buttons.

"What?" Starscream asked, not believing at what he just heard. Diana just repeated what she said.

Another silence filled the room till Megatron snap.

"No, I don't care what you say or do but I will not do that!" exclaimed Megatron. Activating his cannon and pointing it at Diana, he growled. "Suggest something like that again, and I'll kill you."

Diana just stared at him before speaking. "I'll cry and you'll lose the bet. And let me tell you something, all three of us hold knowledge about the Autobots that you guys will never ever find out." She said very seriously.

Megatron twitched a bit. She had him into a tight spot. If what she say is true, he needs to know that something. He was going to regret this later.

"Alright," was all Megatron said.

Diana smiled, everything was going on schedule and it was kind of amusing to watch Starscream freak out about this.

"What?" he yelled, trying to escape from the nightmare before it happens. Sadly, he couldn't even pass Megatron for he was soon pushed into an empty room.

"No what, now get in there!" he yelled, closing the door. None of them even noticed Juliet sneak in to record the whole thing.

Diana's smile quickly turned into a smirk. They really didn't have to do this. It was just part of the plan that she and Juliet came up with and it worked. Besides, it was entertaining.

_**8:40 pm**_

"Angel! Angel!"

Said girl turned around in time to see her two friends running towards her. She couldn't help but noticed the excited look on their faces.

"Can you call every Decepticon to the rec. room please? We got something to show them!" Diana asked once they reached the very confuse teen.

Angel blinked before smiling. "Sure. I'll get Soundwave to call them."

"Thanks!" was their reply before running off to do who knows hat.

Angel tilted her head before shaking it. Better to not know what they had done. She turned back around and started to head where Soundwave was. Or at least where he should be.

_**9:00 pm**_

Every Decepticon had arrived to the rec. room. Some really didn't want to come here but after what their 'leader' had done to get the much needed supplies, heck! They would gladly jump off a cliff just for completing a mission for the first time in who knows how long.

Though, they couldn't help but wonder why was their SIC so um what's the word? Oh yeah, so scared and twitchy.

He would look around and twitch uncontrollably. Sometimes he would scream if someone came to close. He even screamed when his own trine came up to him!

They just decided that Megatron had punished him once more.

Soon, the lights in the room went off and the TV turned on. When did they own a TV?

The 'cons watched as the other two fleshes walked in front of the TV and started to speak.

"Welcome to the production of a Crazy Chickz movie," started out Diana as a pic came up on screen.

The pic was a picture of the three girls. Juliet was on the right, Diana was in the middle and lastly Angel was on the left. Juliet was holding up the piece sign while Diana had the middle finger up, both girls smiling a crazy type of smile. Angel looked like she was dragged into the picture. She had this annoyed look but was smiling none of the less. On top of them were the words Crazy Chickz Production in three different colors; blue, red and amber.

"Now, what we're about to show you might be disturbing. You know what? It is disturbing but you need to see this!" finished Juliet as she pressed play, starting the movie.

_**9:45 pm**_

To say that the whole base was in shock would be an understatement. They were scared for life! They would never be able to view the two leaders the same ever again. Well, they never did but that just doesn't change the fact that they won't be able to get the mental image out of their heads.

Diana was smiling her creepy smile and pointed at a picture. "Do you want him in charge? No! Now make me your leader!"

Before any of them could respond, Angel walked into the room with Megatron behind her.

"No, I won't te-ah!" Angel started but was soon picked up by Skywarp, who held her close.

Angel frowned at being manhandle but looked up towards him.

"Warpy? What's going on?" she asked him.

"Saving you from a horrible fate," he said, not placing her back down, only bringing her closer towards him.

Angel raised her eyebrow before looking towards her two partners and saw what was playing on the TV. She sighed as she figured out what was going on.

"Not again, why did you two do that?" she asked annoyed. Her answer was just a shrugged, making her sigh once more.

Motioning to the seeker to place her down near her friends, she noticed that he was hesitant but complied anyway. Sharing a quick glance with Diana and Juliet, they could see the unasked question in their eyes. Is this what it feels like to know someone cares about your safety?

Shaking her head a bit, Angel gently pushed the two girls towards the door. "I won't ask, now come on you two. You need your guys rest."

The two groan but didn't argue. The Decepticons watched in amazement. They actually listened to her.

"Fleshy, it's past ten, that means I win the bet," Megatron stated.

The Decepticons just watched in confusion while Starscream muttered to himself in a dark corner in the room. They were starting to think that Megatron broke him.

Angel just stared at him before going over to the TV and rewinding it to the beginning.

"**Suggest something like that again and I'll kill you."**

Megatron just stared, making the girl sigh.

"You lost the bet when you threaten them. So I win," she explained.

Megatron twitched before falling over, the Decepticons watched as Angel took out the video and left the room… what just happen?

"Oh! By the way," Angel said, poking her head back into the room. "Soundwave, Barricade, Skywarp, I need you three next week, okay?"

When the three 'cons nodded, Angel smiled before leaving the room. Everything was quiet before everyone exited the room. Leaving their leader and SIC behind.

"The horrors!" yelled Starscream, before rocking back in forth in his corner.

_**10:30 pm**_

"That was fun! Thanks Angel!" exclaimed Diana.

Angel nodded. "It was fun. then again you two did dare me to make them bet on taking care of you two for the day."

"It was worth it." Juliet said from her corner as she craved another soap ship.

"So, did you get what you needed?" Diana asked curiously.

Angel nodded. "Yup, Soundwave let me keep the datapad so hopefully by next month; we can go on with our so not so normal lives."

Diana and Juliet smiled. Just a little more and they were done.

* * *

**i kind of feel sorry for Screamer ... oh well, what's done is done. anyway, sadly, this might be the last of the Crazy Chickz stories unless my friends want to continue later on so thanks to those who read Questions and Caffeine as well! **

**Shark Bait: i just realized something, how can they make babies! they're robots!**

**Chinchilla: don't question it.**

**all of us: Thanks for reading! R&R!**

**~moon**


End file.
